Truly madly deeply
by Miss P
Summary: Three answers and one special kiss, will it be enough for Brennan to believe in magic? Oneshot


**Truly madly deeply**

_By Miss P__  
_

_Summary: Three answers and one special kiss, will it be enough for Brennan to believe in magic? Oneshot_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the song. _

_OoOoOoO_

_It worked, she knew that. __It had worked for her. She had chosen number three, exactly three days later Hodgins had bought them two tickets to a romantic weekend in Paris. If that didn't count as special, she didn't know what would._

Angela entered her best friends' office with a pink piece of paper in her hand. She waved it in the air, making sure Brennan would pay attention to it.

"This, my friend, is your way to happiness," she stated with a smile on her lips.

Brennan looked puzzled. "How could a piece of paper…?" she cut herself off.

"It's easy really, you just say a name," Angela explained, recalling the explanation she was offered after answering the same questions herself. _The name represents the one you love. The title represents what you feel for that person. The number is how long it will take for something very special to happen… _

"Say a name, sweetie."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Angela pleaded. She knew Brennan would think she had totally lost it, but that was a risk she was willing to take. Maybe it was a coincidence, but she really wanted to believe it was because of her answers.

"Uh I don't know… Booth. Does that count?" Brennan didn't understand the point of this, but she let Angela get what she wanted.

"That is perfect actually," Angela smirked. She knew her friend would say Booth, but the next answer she couldn't guess.

"Now give me a song title."

Brennan stared at her thinking she was crazy. What would the point of this be? It was totally irrational. But when she saw Angela's pleading look, she started to think. "Truly madly deeply, I don't remember who sings it but I…" she was cut off.

"That's perfectly fine," Angela's smile was even bigger now. "Whoa sweetie I can't believe you'd pick that title!"

Brennan was just about to talk when Angela continued. "Say a number."

Brennan sighed. "Five."

Angela nodded. "Okay then, that was all now we just have to wait."

Brennan looked even more confused. "For what?"

Angela just grinned. She held up the pink paper. "Sweetie, this is magic!"

Brennan shook her head. "I don't believe in magic."

"Oh you will," Angela assured her. "You will."

_OoOoOoO_

Exactly five days later Brennan was resting in her apartment after a long day of work. She hadn't thought any more of Angela's pink paper, and when Booth knocked on her door, she didn't think it meant anything special.

"Hey Bones!"

Brennan realized he looked nervous. He stared at her; she stared back, wondering what he was doing.

"There's something I have to say… I uh…" Booth's voice trailed off.

"Okay."

Brennan was waiting for him to continue. Booth stepped a bit closer, and Brennan could feel her heart start to beat faster. "Booth?" her voice was just above a whisper now.

"Bones… I have… " Booth paused. "...wanted to do this for a long time," before Brennan could react, Booth took the few steps that separated them and pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"We're more than partners Bones, whether you like it or not," Booth spoke only inches from Brennan's mouth and she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

She wanted to speak, but for once in her life she couldn't make a sound. She couldn't even think.

"And you know that too…" Booth murmured, kissing the stunned anthropologist one more time. "You know I'm right," with those words he left her standing there. Before he closed the door after him, he gave her one of his charm smiles. "I'm always right," he added, winking at her.

The door closed and Brennan finally regained her ability to think. What the hell had just happened? Why had it happened? And what did it mean?

All of the sudden she became aware of the radio playing in her kitchen. The tune was all too familiar…

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
__truly, madly, deeply, do…_

Brennan gasped out loud. In a few seconds Angela's pink paper came to her mind. _Booth – Truly madly deeply – five…_ her answers were echoing in her head. She didn't believe in magic. But could this really be a coincidence? It was the fifth day… and Booth had just kissed her. If that wasn't special, what was?

_OoOoOoO_

_END._


End file.
